1. Field of the Invention
The current disclosure relates to a transparent display with a self-emissive display and a controllable masking display, wherein the displays are arranged back-to-back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is a light-emitting diode (LED) in which the emissive electroluminescent layer is a film of organic compound that emits light in response to an electric current. This layer of organic semiconductor is situated between two electrodes. There are two main families of OLED: those based on small molecules and those employing polymers. Adding mobile ions to an OLED creates a light-emitting electrochemical cell (LEC) that has a slightly different mode of operation. OLED displays can use either passive-matrix (PMOLED) or active-matrix addressing schemes. Active-matrix OLEDs (AMOLED) require a thin-film transistor backplane to switch each individual pixel on or off, but allow for higher resolution and larger display sizes.
An OLED display works without a backlight. Thus, it can display deep black levels and can be thinner and lighter than a liquid crystal display (LCD). In low ambient light conditions, an OLED screen can achieve a higher contrast ratio than an LCD, regardless of whether the LCD uses cold cathode fluorescent lamps or an LED backlight.
A thin-film-transistor liquid-crystal display (TFT LCD) is a variant of a liquid-crystal display (LCD) that uses thin-film transistor (TFT) technology to improve image qualities such as addressability and contrast. A TFT LCD is an active-matrix LCD, in contrast to passive-matrix LCDs or simple, direct-driven LCDs with a few segments.
US 20050084659 A1 discloses a transparent OLED head-up display (HUD) for a car windscreen. Different from the subject matter of the present specification, this head-up display does not have an electronically controllable masking display. The DE102010006293 discloses a glare shield device for a vehicle windscreen, which is subdivided into multiple partitions, wherein a transmission factor of the partitions can be automatically adjusted as function of intensity. Different from the subject matter of the present application, the glare shield device does not comprise a self-emissive display.